Uriel
Uriel Uriel is a Principality Class Angel and one of Ramiel's chief Lieutenants History Eliyahu was born in Moscow, Russia, in a Jewish Orthodox family. His father trained him to be strict and obedient, and when he was old enough to join the local Military Garrison, he quickly rose through the ranks. He reached Captain in record time, and led Russian soldiers into victory against the Union. With such high prestige, Eliyahu was one of the first to be invited into the Communist Conglomerate's security branch. Here, he became friends with the young and charismatic Feodora Galland. She convinced him to join her expedition into Kazahkistan, giving her position and ideals leverage. She wanted to use his field experience and soldiers to pave a path to her goal: Project Icarus The captain was obsessed with Feodora's stories of Angels. It was his belief that they would become the next race to advance evolution, and that they shouldn't be hindered. He charged headfirst into the wasteland, and it was his team that discovered the Icarus Complex. As a reward, he was titled the Second Angel and became Uriel Commander of the Watchers As a lieutenant to Ramiel, Uriel was responsible for conducting the military campaigns that sparked frequently in the early age of Ipso Cinere. Where Barachiel led his Watchers into battle and Arael planned assassinations through the Dominions, he would use high strategy to manipulate the battles in his favor. He made the Order's military renowned in their ability to outmaneuver and overwhelm forces three times their size. Although Uriel seldom entered combat himself, he was a fierce and dangerous fighter, using shock and awe tactics to stun enemies into his traps. He was responsible for the JDSF's defeat in Ortus and was the key strategist in the Battle for Jakarta. When Ipso Cinere was unified, he was put in charge of building the Cinerian Legion and constructing defenses of the northern provinces. The Cinerian Civil War As Ramiel called the Angels to defend Ipso Cinere from international threats, Uriel was put in charge of a small detachment of Waters meant to deal with the fleets that actually entered the border. This made Uriel the only Principality in Ipso Cinere. His brief appearances to Cinerians in the far settlements drove a cult following, known as the Ring of Light. While not necessarily approving of his new grouping, he took them to heart and kept an eye on them to keep them safe. Because of his tabs on humanity, Jodie Galland and Avelyn Zerula managed to chase him down and pin him for questioning. As a symbol of pride, he gave them a sliver of his light, allowing them to traverse through the the Darkness. Equipment Uriel was ashamed of the scars he earned in his fights, believing they were marks of his weakness. Wrapped in bandage-like cloth, ceramic armor covers him as if he were a warrior of old. Spare energy conservers glow between the cracks in his bandages, giving him the appearance that he is radiant beneath his garb. His wings also emit bright light when in action, capable of blinding his foes. His saber- a modified version of the one he owned as an officer- reaches temperatures hot enough to melt through steel. His vestige is split in half, one side reminiscent of Thalia's grinning mask- the goddess of comedy- the other identical to Melpomne's frowning face- the goddess of tragedy. Personality Uriel is a rather prideful Angel, boasting the power of his comrades as well as himself. Despite many other Angel Units, he remembers his past, and because of his multiple energy conservers, is able to fend off the Influx for a longer period of time. This makes him one of the wiser and more knowledgeable Angels alive, despite being designed for combat. He is patient, but will often complain if left alone with nothing to do. When he meets Jodie and Ava, he has a deep sense of respect for them due to their outsmarting his superior strategies. Trivia * Despite being a literal "light saber," Uriel's blade is curved, unlike the blades used in the science fiction movies. * Uriel is the Angel of Light in the Talmud writings, and is also an archangel despite his role as a Principality. ** Because archangels were used during the Cinerian-American Conflict, an archangel variant named Uriel was mentioned, but was shut down before he could be activated.